federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: The New Generation (24th century)
}} |logo = Thenewgen.png |logo2 = USS Enterprise-E.jpg |abbr = TNG |author = Dragonboy546 |published = 2019 - |volumes = TBA |chapters = TBA |status = Ongoing |rating = T |timespan = 2378 - |prev = |next = STL }} 'Star Trek: The New Generation' is a spin-off of ''Star Trek: Helena where the and her crew continue to explore the Alpha Quadrant, under the command of Captain John Martin the USS Enterprise and her crew will seek out new life and new civilizations and continue to help Starfleet comrades when they're needed. The show got raving reviews. Critics called it “a great refresher to the franchise that continues where Voyager left off.” Though some criticized the lack of original names, and the fact it contradicts some of the contradicts some of the already established canon. Overall it was a success. Summary The year is 2381 and the Federation is on the brink of war with its enemy the Borg with the information fed to Admiral Jean-Luc Picard due to his early experience in 2366 when he became the Borg leader Locutus of Borg. But Starfleet thinks that the Borg have truly been defeated by the Voyager crew in 2377 while on the return trip through the transwarp hub. Introduction Captain John Martin voice over: Space the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before. Cast Starring *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Martin *Megan Fox as Commander Y'Nar Ellis Also Starring *Wayne Webb as Lieutenant Matthew McCabe *Claudia Black as Ensign Lauren Johansson *Corbin Bleu as Lieutenant Adam Mitchell *Jamie Chung as Lieutenant Commander T'Ryssa Chen *Shannon Fill as Lieutenant Junior Grade Sito Jaxa *Ashley Judd as Lieutenant Commander Robin Lefler *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher Recurring Characters *Kate Mulgrew as Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway-Former commanding officer of USS Voyager traveled 70,000 lights-years across the dangerous Delta Quadrant to get her crew home, and successes in 2377 and was promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral after her debriefing by Starfleet Command. *Patrick Stewart as Commodore Jean-Luc Picard-Former commanding officer of the and , and took the promotion to the rank of Commodore and chose his former first officer John Martin to take his place as Captain of the Enterprise. *Richard Dean Anderson as Vice Admiral James Martin-Commanding officer of the and leader of the 11th fleet. *Robert Beltran as Captain Chakotay *Scarlett Johannsson as Rear Admiral Maria Martin-Commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 7th fleet after the destruction of the in 2373 at the start of the Dominion War at the Battle of Tyra *J.G. Hertzler as Chancellor Martok-Leader of the Klingon High Council, and commanding officer of the IKS Sword of Kahless *Andrew Robinson as Ambassador Garak-Former tailor of Deep Space 9, now the Ambassador between the Cardassian Union and the United Federation of Planets. *Peyton List as Cadet Kelly Martin-Daughter of Commander John Martin and his wife Ezri Dax, and a Starfleet Cadet in her fourth year and the commander of the newly construct USS Enterprise-F in 2409. *Bell Throne as Commander Elizabeth Martin-Sister of Commander John Martin, Brandon Martin, and Brianna Martin and daughter of both James Martin and Maria Martin. *Kristen Stewart as Captain Brianna Martin-Sister of Commander John Martin, Brandon Martin, and Elizabeth Martin Commanding officer of the USS Interceptor an Interceptor-Class Starship. *TBA as Vice Admiral Ethan Samuels-Commanding officer of the USS Cantabrian and the Eighth Fleet. *Michael Dorn as Ambassador Worf-Former chief strategic operations officer and first officer of the and Deep Space 9, now currently Ambassador between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets. Episodes Season One Year: 2378 Aired From March 23rd to TBA Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Appendices Background and trivia Navigation